


Laughing

by beforeyoustartyourday



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: because why do i want to be alone so much, his mum is mentioned once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeyoustartyourday/pseuds/beforeyoustartyourday
Summary: laughing, laughing, crying, laughing,





	

josh is laughing, rolling on the floor, hysterical, and his mother looks at him strangely.

and he gets up, laughing, laughing, crying, laughing, even as he's in his room, because it's _sofuckingfunny_ , and then he's crying. he was crying before, but it could have been passed off as excessive laughter.

and all of a sudden, it turns into wheezing. and then he laughs.

the more he isolates himself, the more he craves it.


End file.
